BlueSword
by AlexTheGoth
Summary: Zoro felt like something was missing, but what? Story about the relationship of the crew after the crew found One Piece and Luffy became the Pirate King. Zoro/Oc. Just a reminder, there's no yaoi  boyxboy .  Long OneShot


_**~Blue Sword~**_

**A/N: ****My first fanfic, please go easy on me! Please R&R and please no flames, cause Ace isn't even in the story! **

_**About Zoro and Oc. You will maybe start to think it's yaoi, but it's not so don't worry about anything, keep reading and you'll know.**_

**Disclaimer: **_Me: I own AAALLLL of One Piece! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHA!_

_Aoi: Don't pull an Usopp, Jen! Or I'll swear I'll tell them you're real name!_

_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How did you know!_

_Aoi: __Duh! You were the one who created me so of course I know! Anyway, all of One Piece and it's characters are owned by Oda Eiichiro, the only thing the IDIOT owns is, unfortunately, me. *sighs*_

* * *

It was a normal day as usual.

Zoro's trying to sleep with the sound of complaints about food coming from his captain. Zoro still couldn't believe he was actually the pirate king while acting like that. Usopp was telling fake stories about something like a thousand giant zombies and werewolves, or whatever, with Chopper repeating everything like a parrot and staring at him with glowing eyes. The sound of Franky working with something, Sanji making food, Nami propably drawing maps or doing something that has to do with money and Robin probably reading a book.

Usually he would be able to sleep whenever but he's been having trouble lately, he even has trouble concentrating on training.

He tried concentrating on the sound of waves and the rocking of the ship, and just as he was able to drift his mind away to the dreamland, a couple of seconds later he hears the annoying voice of someone calling for lunch.

"Ugh... just as I was about to sleep.. nice timing ero-cook...", he mumbles while getting up and going to the dining room of the Sunny Go.

While he sat down and started eating, he saw how everybody was all lovey-dovey with eachother as usual. Luffy with Nami, feeding him while looking him in the eyes and all. Sanji and Robin, Sanji coming all goofy-eyed and swirling like usual but with real love looking at Robin, and offering her food. Usopp with Kaya, Kaya has been staying for awhile because she and Usopp was starting to really miss eachother, and they've been all lovey-dovey ever since she got here. Even Franky has someone! Vivi. A half a year ago the crew went to visit Vivi's country and she was introduced to Franky and Brook, cause she hadn't met them yet. After that the two blueheads started talking with eachother and well... everything went from there to this. The two blueheads didn't want to be separated so Vivi stayed with the crew. Everything was going well with her country and all so it wasn't that big of a problem.

Zoro was the only one who wasn't all lovey-dovey and stuff and he was grateful for it. Oh! and Brook and Chopper too.

It was at times like these that it just got worse, the feeling of something missing. He knew that was why he couldn't sleep well and why the training was going bad. The only time he could actually forget it was when he was fighting, but it came back almost instantly after the fight was over. He didn't understand the feeling so he just ignored it, but it just got worse everyday and he was getting more grouchy than ever.

It all started after Luffy found One Piece, and Zoro defeated Mihawk and became the strongest swordsman in the world.

In the beginning it felt amazing. All the fights with strong people, the bounty getting even higher, the feeling of having accomplished a dream and the feeling of getting stronger.

But after awhile he felt like something was missing, and he was beginning to long for it, even thought he didn't know what it was.

"Alright everyone, like we talked about we are going to split up to not attract so much attention, so go and shop or something for things you need. I'm going to go and try to find out how long it'll take before the log pose points to another island", Nami said. " We'll meet up here after again in 4 hours"

We've been traverling on the sea for awhile so we need to restock on things and rest. ´_Wich is a good idea cause I need to get my mind out of things...´_

~x~

"Phew, almost got caught!"

A weird short boy who was 16 years old but looked like a kid, wearing an old grey hooded sweatshirt that was to big for him, dark blue shorts that ran all the way to his knees, and a black hat over his short messy black hair with bangs that fell over his blue eyes. But the weird thing about him wasn't that.

It was the old wooded sword that he carried like a bag over his shoulder and neck, with the help of the thin rope tied to it.

"Heh, yet another escape without getting caught! AHHHHHHHHH! A new sword shop!"

~x~

Zoro was walking around the shops knowing he didn't need anything, even thought he knew that he still wouldn't be able to afford it because of Nami. He had payed most of his debt because of the treasure he found some time ago on an island, but it just got back to normal with her increasing it or when he borrowes money for his sword (sharpening it or something). He has to find a way to earn money so he won't have to borrow froom her.

He stopped walking when he heard a kid scream something about a sword shop and he turned his head to the sound.

A boy with a girly face came to view, looking through a window shop. He reverted his attention from the boy to the swordsshop.

He looked at the swords but saw that most of them didn't even compare to his swords but there were some that were quite powerful.

"Waaaah! So cool! I want swords like that too!"

He noticed that the one who said that was looking at him so he turned his face to the same girly boy he heard screaming.

The boy looked up at his face and almost fainted at the schock of seeing the familiar face that was on the newspaper alot, lately. Roronoa Zoro, the only swordsman who was able to defeat THE Mihawk.

"Zo-! Mmhm!", the boy was about to scream Zoro's name out but he had put his hand over the boy's mouth before he was able to. Nami wanted the crew to split up so they wouldn't attract so much attentaion as it is, and he didn't want to see a scary Nami again *shiver*. She had finally softened up a bit because of Luffy. He didn't wan't to ruin that.

"Don't say my name!" he hissed. He dragged the boy somewhere where nobody would hear them. "If everyone in this town knows who I am there will be trouble and we will have to get out of here sooner than we have to."

He still had his hand on the boys mouth so he wouldn't scream out, so he waited until the boy nodded his head to take away his hand.

"Good", Zoro said.

~x~

"Stop following me!"

After Zoro had been convinced that the boy wouldn't talk about him being here or the others and walked away, the boy had followed him, asking him to train him how to fight with a sword. It seems like the boy liked swords alot but had no one to train him the right way to fight, so he needed someone good to train. He's been working his muscles, even though it seems to not have been working with him being so weak looking and thin.

"But I want you to train me!" he screamed.

"I already said no!" Zoro started walking a bit faster.

"Then I wont stop following you until you do!"

~x~

About an hour had gone and he's still following Zoro.

"Ughh! Fine! I'll train you!"Zoro said with defeat in his voice.

"Yaaay! Then how long will you be staying in town?" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't know, Nami's asking around about how long it'll take before the log pose points to another island..." he answered, almost mumbling but enough for the boy to hear what he was saying. "Why did you ask?

"Cause I want you to train me until you're going to another island! But why are you so tired? Is it because I'm talking so much?"

"No.. I haven't been sleeping any good lately, and I think it's finally getting to me, thought I doubt I'll bee able to sleep well.." thought the girly-face might also be the reason. Girly-face...now that he thinks about it he haven't asked about his name.

"Hey, what's your name? Girly-face", Zoro asked still tired. He stopped walking and sat down on bench he saw.

The boy sat down with him. "Umm.. my name..." he seemed to have ignored the Giry-face comment. He looked around nervously and seemed to remember something. "Ah! It's Ken!" (A/N: Ken means Sword in japanese)

Zoro ignored the way Ken was stammering and how he seemed to have forgotten his name for a awhile or something.

"I know all about you Zoro, so let me introduce myself properly", Ken said. " My name is Ken as I said, I'm 17 years old soon, I love swords and swordfighting even thought I only know a little from books and watching others fight and stuff. I got my wooden sword when walking a while ago and it's been with me since. I'm a huge fan of you, Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman who defeated Mihawk and is now the strongest swordsman in the world, aaaaaaaand... that's almost it." He looked up to Zoro in awe after being reminded of Mihawk, reminding Zoro of Luffy and Chopper when they listen to Usopp's fake stories.

"Hmm... alright, do you want to start practicing?" Zoro asked, not having anything to do at the moment. And he still had time until he had to gather with crew.

"Really! Now!" Ken cheered.. "Yaaay! I'm so happy!" Ken was so happy that it actually affected Zoro and made him a bit happy too, even thought he wasn't going to admit it. " So, what are we going to start with?" Ken asked cheerfully.

"Well, you already have a wooden sword so we can start with that." Zoro and Ken walked to a place with space that Ken used to go to train with his wooden sword alone. Now that he actually had someone to train him real swordfighting and not something taking from a book or something, he was really happy, and it was actually THE Roronoa Zoro thats training him. The greatest swordsman in the world. _´I'm the luckiest pupil in the world, heh!´_

"Umm.. Zoro?"

"yeah? What is it?"

"Well um.. can I.. call you Master?"

Zoro looked suprised at him for awhile before answering. "Um, sure?"

Even thought he wasn't going to admit it, he was happy to be called master for the first time. It reminded him of the time when he was little.

~x~

After about two or three hours Zoro and Ken had stopped training and Ken was completly exhausted.

"Aahh!" Ken complained. "I'm so tired, I'm not even half this tired when working this long!"

"That just means you don't train enough."

"Hey!" Ken yelled angry. "It's because you overdo it too much, master!"

"If I don't, you won't get strong. Have you actually even been training?" Zoro said, but regretting it after seing his hurt face. "Alright, I'll admit it. You're stronger than I thought so I overdid it a little to see exactly how strong you were."

"Really!" Ken's face immediatly lit up after hearing what he just said. "You aren't just saying it to make me feel better, are you?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm serious. You look stronger than i thought. And you even had some moves, I didn't expect that. Even if you haven't completly mastered them."

"Hehe, I try. I've been looking up everything about swords and swordfighting after all", Ken admitted awkardly.

"Alright, I have to go. It's time for the crew to gather."

Ken looked at him sadly. Even thought he said he only wanted to train with him until he went away, he have been getting really attached to him. The rumors about Zoro being all evil, like he was the devil himself, that he was cold-hearted and never showed any feelings and all, was all a lie. Ken doesn't believe in rumors much but he didn't know if Zoro really was evil, but know he knew. When he actually saw Zoro and saw that he wasn't that evil as he didn't kill him, he started following him to see if he was really as bad as the rumors said he was, and wanted to see if he would train him of course.

Now that he actually might go away and never see him again really made him sad.

Zoro saw how sad Ken was and it actually made him kinda sad too. He didn't like seeing the girly-face sad. Again he didn't want to admit it but he was starting to really like him, like seeing his own little brother hurt. "Do you want to come along and meet the rest of the crew?" Zoro asked, hoping it would make him happy. And it did.

Ken's face lit up almost immediatly glowing like the sun. Actually meeting Zoro's nakama and THE Pirate King was like a dream he never thought would come true. But it actually will, and Ken was so happy that he actually started jumping up and down and running around like a kid. And then... he tripped.

Zoro was happy that Ken wasn't sad anymore and actually being so happy that he acted even more like a kid than he already did, Zoro actually smiled but hid it fast. But what did it was when Ken tripped. "Pfft..pfAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He actually laughed so hard that tears was beginnig to come out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He countinued laughing.

Ken just looked at him suprised. He had only seen Zoro smile once today and it was only a smirk. And know he's seeing him laughing so hard he's almost crying.

After what felt like forever but was only 2 minutes or so Zoro stopped laughing. He looked down at Ken with a smile.

"Aren't you getting up?" Zoro asked while holding out a hand.

Ken blushed when he noticed that he had been staring at him while still being on the ground looking like an idiot. He got up fast without Zoro's help.

"I'm fine!" Ken said loudly, embarrased, while dusting off the dirt from his clothes.

"Alright, then lets go to the others", Zoro said.

Ken forgot all about being embaressed and his face lit up like the sun again. Even thought he remembered not to run around like an idiot.

"Yeah! lets go!" Ken screamed out happly. Making Zoro smile again.

"Wait!" Ken suddenly remembered something important. He looked so serious that it worried Zoro. "If you show us the way it'll take us more than an hour before were there, like when we looked for a place to train!"

Zoro almost fell. THAT was what made him look so serious! He had a point thought, that he was, again, never going to admit.

"It's at the harbor right?" Ken asked.

"Yeah..." Zoro mumbled, feeling his tiredness come back.

"Alright!" Ken ran to the harbor, getting complaints from Zoro.

"Ugh, why do we have to run?"

Ken laughed.

~x~

The crew was already there when Ken and Zoro got there.

"OOIIII! Zooooorrroooo! Where've you been?" yelled a certain black-haired boy with a strawhat.

"He probably got lost again, that marimo-head?" said the curly-browed blondie.

"Shut the hell up, shit-cook." Zoro grumbled, the tiredness not helping.

"Who are you, little boy?" The orange haired cutie asked kindly, while inside she wanted to hit Zoro for being late.

"I'm not a little boy! I'm soon going to be 17!" Ken said angry for being mistaken for a little boy, it's not his fault for being short and having a baby-face. " And my name's Ken."

"Oh sorry. Ken" The orange haired cuite apologized. "But what are you doing here?"

Ken's face lit up when he remembered why he was here and who these people are.

"That's right! Aahhhh! So happy! I'm actually seeing Masters nakama and the Pirate King in person!" Ken said cheerfully. (A/N: Nakama means friends/partners in jap.)

"Master?" The raven haired beauty asked.

"Oh, thats right, I call Zoro master cause he's training me to fight with swords!" Ken answered. He was so happy that he was actually talking to the two woman in the crew.

"He followed me for like an hour so I finally gave in to train him..." Zoro added.

"Zoro, you should probably go in and rest" , Chopper said worried. "You look like you're about to pass out right where you're standing."

"Thanks, Chopper.." Zoro said while walking to the ship.

"WOOOOOWW! So this is the famous Sunny Go! It's sooooooooo cool!" Ken watched in awe at the big ship.

"Ohhh, you've got good taste, kid!" Franky said, happy that he complimented the ship he made. "This is the SUUUUUUUUPER ship that I made!"

"Whaat! So you must be Franky right! So cool, you actually made something so big and awesome!" Ken watched Franky with almost glowing eyes.

"Yeeaah! isn't it cool!" Luffy said with his trademark smile.

"Waaaaaaah! You're the pirate king!" Happiness seemed to actually visibly go out of him. "You're the second person I admire the most!"

"Hmm? Second? Who's the first?" Usopp said curious. Hoping it to be him. But to instantly get disappointed.

"Master, of course! Who else?" Ken said with a look wondering if you're stupid.

"Ahh! You're Sogeking right?" Knowing because of his long nose. Usopp recovered from the schock at the sound of his nickname, but got a little nervous, and this was probably why.

"Eehh? Why are Luffy and Chopper glaring at you?" Ken asked.

"It's because they didn't know that Sogeking was Longnose-kun and they are still angry for not telling them while everyone else knew", the ravenhaired beauty explained.

"Oooohh! So raven haired beauty, you're Nico robin right? You're even more beautiful than I thought!" Ken said innocently.

Robin chuckled "Yes, I am. And thank you for calling me beautiful, Ken-san", Robin smiled.

"Hmm? Oh, No problem", Ken smiled. Having been distracted a little while watching Sanji trying to kill him for trying to flirt (wich he wasn't) with his girlfriend. "And I guess the orange haired cutie is Nami?"

Nami blushed just a little, embarassed, and she too chuckled. "Thank you, and yes I am."

Even thought Luffy wasn't like Sanji he was pouting angrily because another guy than himself was making her blush.

"Haha! Your boyfriends must really love ya', huh!" Ken laughed. Now it was both the girls and both the guys to blush hard. "Headshot! Hahaha! Don't worry guys even if another guy makes them blush a little, I don't think they will blush like this if you aren't mentioned. Look, even Robin is blushing!"

When the guys heard that they turned turned they're heads to the girls making them blush harder, wich made Ken laugh harder. "Ahh.. Love, such a beautiful thing..."

Ken turned my head to the other two couples. "Wha! the bluehaired couple fits!" making them blush. "Usopp you lucky guy, where did you get such a blonde beauty?" making THEM blush.

"Ahh! I'm awesome!" Ken said jokingly. Then he remembered something.

"Um, nami?" Making her head turn to him, the blush almost gone. "How long are you staying here?" Ken asked worried.

"Huh? Oh! The log pose! Yes, I asked the townspeople and they said that it takes almost a week before it points to another island", Nami answered, the blush gone.

"Really! A week?" Ken yelled, happy that they weren't going to go today or tomorrow morning or something.

"Yes, why?", Nami asked.

"Ahh.. well. Master is going to train me until you go, so I'm happy it's more than a day or two", Ken asked, a little embaressed.

Just as the crew and Ken was talking to eachother, Ken saw a familiar ship coming. That's when he realised who it was.

"Um! I'm sorry but I gotta go! see ya!" Ken said fast, seeming a little flustered. He then ran fast back to town, leaving the crew wondering why he was in such a hurry so suddenly.

~x~

Zoro was so tired he thought he was going to pass out right there and now, when Chopper noticed and told him he could rest inside.

He was really relieved then. He felt like he was floating and it was kinda hard for him to know where he was going, so he slept on the middle of the deck, on the soft grass of the Sunny Go. Not caring where he slept, as he was already drifting to sleep. He wouldn't be able to get up anyway. It felt like all the sleepless night he had came crashing down at him, and just as he was peacefully drifting of to dreamland, a familiar face of someone he just met today came to view...

~x~

Ken ran as fast as he could to the house before they came. If they found out he escaped he wouldn't be able to meet Master again this week. And he definetly wasn't going to let that happen. _´Ugh.. I forgot the time, I hope I get there soon.´_

When he got close to the familiar house he ran to the big backyard and climbed the ladder he had put in front of his window on the second floor. When he opened the big window with a key, he climbed inside the room and started taking in the ladder. He put the ladder together and in the middle of his big bed between the mattress and the bed. Took of his wooden sword and put it in there too.

He then took of his hat and pulled of the simple hairclips, that made his short messy hair actually long and fall down his back almost to her butt. The actually curly hair was straightened to make it look different.

He took of his big old sweatshirt and shorts to reveal a girls body, the sweatshirt helped so you couldn't notice the bumps on the chest. (A/N: As you may have noticed I'm going to start adressing Ken with _she._)

She took on clothes on the bed that she already chose before escaping. A white skirt with darkblue flowers, the skirt went all the way to her knees, and a matching tight darkblue shirt with white flowers on the shoulders of the shirt. She also wore simple white shoes with darkblue socks.

She combed her hair and just let it fall down, not having time to shower she just came up with an excuse, went to her bathroom and washed her face and hands, put on little perfum to hide the smell.

She did it pretty quick as she is used to it. And just as she was finished there was a knock on the door. There was a maid in the house that knew about her secret so she always helped her. She opened the door and there was a woman and a man, her parents.

She was caught once trying to escape in the middle of the night, but it was her first time and she didn't have her disguise, so she got caught easily. But she learned her lesson and got better at it everytime she escaped.

"Aoi!" mother yelled for me to come as soon as she got in the house. The maid was about to give an excuse as I didn't go down there immediatly, but she didin't have to as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Mother, father! you're back!" Aoi said while walking down.

"Oh, Aoi, I thought you weren't! Why didn't you answer?" mother said a little panicked.

"I was just about to take a shower when you came, so I didn't hear you. I'm sorry", she answered.

"Shower? Didn't you already take one? It's so late, what were you doing!" father said a little too loud.

"I was studying and somehow accidently slept, and I didn't wake up before the maid woke me, so I'm taking a shower now."

"Oh.." both mother and father sighed in relief.

_´I'm a pretty good at lying huh...´_

"Well, you can go take that shower now. If you aren't done with your homework, do it after the shower than sleep." Mother said.

"Thank you, mother", Aoi said then walked up the stairs. ´_It's so tiring to have to act as a lady all the time...´_

She walked to her room, took out her pajamas and walked into her own bathroom. She was already done with her homework so after she was done showering she went to bed, ´_I wonder if Zoro can sleep well tonight..._´, she blushed slighty while thinking about seeing him tomorrow.

~x~

The next day.

Zoro wakes up from the best sleep he had in months. He was wondering why he had such a good sleep and Ken's face shows up in his head. He tried to shake the memory away but it was still there, so he just gave up. Even thought it had been a good sleep he was wondering if it would happen again since the feeling was still there.

When he got up, he noticed he was in his hammock. He remembered sleeping in the middle of the ship on the grass. Someone must have carried him here... not that it's so important. Everyone was already awake, so he got up.

When he was done cleaning himself up, he went to the kitchen. His eyes went wide. Ken was sitting in the kitchen with the rest of the crew, laughing, eating and talking. When Ken saw Zoro, impossibly, his face got even happier and lit up almost like the sun.

"Maaaaaaaasteeeeeeeeerrrr!" Ken yelled. "Gooood moooorninnnnggg!"

"Ugh.. don't yell so loud. I just wake up", Zoro complained, even thougt he was happy Ken was here so early.

"Sorry, I just got so exited seeing you, master!" Ken said while grinning. "Ahh! That's right! Sanji is a reeeealllyyy good cook, I tell ya! You're lucky having him as your nakama!" (A/N: Remember? Nakama=friends/partners)

"Yeah, yeah... I'm hungry, give me some breakfeast!" Zoro said impaitently.

"Get it yourself, shithead!", Sanji said angry.

"Ugh.. shit-cook!"

"Marimo!"

"Ero-cook!"

While Sanji and Zoro were fighting and zoro went to get his breakfeast, Ken just watched them happily. When they were done eating, talking, fighting and other stuff, Zoro and Ken went to start training again.

~x~

This happened for 3 days in a row, and everyday Ken got stronger and stronger, and both Zoro and her got closer and closer without even knowing.

Then trouble came. It seems like when Aoi was coming home after escaping again, her parents came home early from their work and noticed she wasn't there, they saw the ladder and the already prepared clothes in her room. Then they asked the maid and when they found out she already knew, they fired her. And know they put camera-snails all over the house, bodyguards outside and inside the house and everything.

When she goes out she has to have ATLEAST 1 bodyguard with her, 2 outside her room, except when she's changing she has to have her door open. Even when she's changing she has a female bodyguard inside her room.

She can't do anything by herself. And now she can't even see Master... She has even been crying herself too sleep. If only she told Zoro that she was a girl, where she lived and her situation, maybe then they would come for her...

Who is she kidding. If she told him she was a girl he probably would be like everyone else and tell her girls can't fight with swords or something. And he would probably be happy that he doesn't have to train her anymore, cause she actually forced him to do it in the first place. So he probably even hates me now.

Even thought I think like this, deep inside I still try to convince myself with all the happy memories, like the first time she heard him laugh and smile, or when they trained and how he always encouraged her to never give up.

"Ugh..uu..UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aoi cried for the second time today.

~x~

Aoi's parents bedroom.

"Honey.. Aoi's crying again.." mother said sadly. Even if she doesn't want her to go out alone and behave lika a poor kid, she still loves here and doesn't want her to feel sad.

"I know.." father said, feeling hurt because of his beloved daughters cries. "But we're doing this because of her safety, so it has to be right."

"I know.. but still.. it hurts to hear her cry... uh", mother cried softly.

~x~

It's the second day today and Ken still hadn't showed up. The days Zoro was with Ken he would always be able sleep good and concentrate better, even if the the feeling of something was missing was still there it was only a subtle feeling with him. But when he wasn't with him it just got worse.

_´I wonder if he's okay...´_

He never talked about his family or where he lived so he doesn't know where to look for him. He looked around the place they trained, near the sword shop and other places, but he wasn't there. He even asked other people about him but they said they don't know anyone with the name of Ken. _´We will be going tomorrow night...ugh.. can't sleep´_

~x~

When Aoi woke up the next day early morning she told her parents she wanted to go out, they allowed it only if a bodyguard was with her.

"Yes, mother..." Aoi said almost with a voice with no feelings but sadness and lonelyness.

When she got out she started walking around shops and some other places, making it seem like she didn't know where she wanted to go. Even thought she knew.

After walking around for awhile she started going near shops close to the harbor, walking around with her face on the ground, looking like she didn't know where she was going until she was almost at the harbor.

"Aoi-sama, your mother and father strictly forbid you to go near the harbor", the bodyguard said with a voice close to a robot.

She looked up, almost like it was a suprise that she was here, and like her body just went where it wanted, wich was the half the truth. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know where I was walking..."

When the robot acting bodyguard turned around to go home with me, I secretly tossed a paper as long as I could to the harbor, wishing someone in the crew could read and hopefully come...

She was secretly writing a letter under the covers in the night so nobody would know.

~x~

Zoro woke up the next morning, feeling like he hadn't slept a wink. Wich he probably hadn't with all the thinking he was doing. _´Thinking about Ken...Ughh, just go away´_

He got up and cleaned himself and then went out of the ship, planning to take a walk to clear his mind of Ken.

Just as he was about to go near the town shops he saw a paper, a paper with the name ´_Ken_´ on top of it. His heart was about to explode because of the hard and fast beating of it. He slowly picked it up, wondering if it was real. And it was.

He started to open it slowly, not wanting to rip it apart and miss the only chance to know where Ken was and what he wanted to say to him.

~x~

´_Hopefully Master or anyone of the crew,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been coming to the training but there's to many bodyguards and snails around me to be able to escape again. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for lying to you._

_My real name is Aoi (last name; Shirayuki) and not Ken. I'm a girl from a rich family, and have been raised to be a lady all my life. Always acting polite, always study, always being perfect. I just got sick of it. So I wanted to escape. But I got caught and decided to only escape once in awhile to experience a normal and free life sometimes. So I decided to diguise myself as a guy and escape when my parents are at work or on a trip or something. My dream when I was little was to be a swordsman (woman) but everyone said a girl couldn't be one and my parents said I shouldn't conentrate on such petty things and study instead, but when i found the wooden sword when I escaped my dream came back and I started to train in secret. After I found out about you in the news I always wanted to meet you, and decided that when i was 18 I would get out of the house and looking for you. It seems like I got my wish but still ended up locked inside the house. The maid helped me keeping it quit and giving excuses when I wasn't home or something. But it seems my parents found out and they have been locking me inside with bodyguards and camerasnails. I can still go out but only with bodyguards, and I can't go to the harbor so this is all the way I got, I'm sorry._

_Please help me if you forgive me, I won't be angry with you if you don't but please, help me. The house is in XXX._

_If you don't come then I just want to say one last thing... I Love You and always had since the first time I met you or maybe even before._

_That's all I wanted to say, Good Bye Zoro_

_Message by Aoi aka Ken´_

Zoro didn't know what to say or what to think, everything is a mess in his brain right know. After awhile he got these things out of his mind:

Ken is a girl named Aoi.

She is trapped in her own house.

She want's to be free.

She loves me.

_´She LOVES me? Is she kidding me? We only met a few days ago, and I'm a mean bastard, I always make it hard for her to train, and... she still loves me...?´_

A tear drops on the message but Zoro wipes his eyes quickly. ´_So this is what's been missing in my life..._´

Putting all that aside he is going to save her, ´_what the hell does she mean ´´I won't be angry with you if you don't come´´? Does she really think I would leave her there all by herself trapped? Then she seriously doesn't know me´_

He runs to the ship.

~x~

"Ahh... I miss Ken.." Nami sighs. Putting her side of her head on Luffy's shoulder. "He felt like the cute little brother or sister that I always wanted."

"Yeah, me too" He does the same but on Nami's head instead. "He already felt like a nakama..."

"We all miss him, Luffy-san", Robin smiles a little sadly. While everyone just nods or looks sad, and Franky trying not to show his tears while sobbing, with Vivi's trying to comfort him.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open revealing an angry and determined Zoro.

"Everyone who wants Ken back follow me!"

He runs out while dropping a piece of paper from his pocket. Robin is the only one not looking suprised. She sees the piece of paper he dropped, walks too it and picks it up. She still doesn't look suprised while reading it, the only change of her face is her eyes widening a bit. ´_Well... I expected some of it, but this is really suprising_´

"What just happened?" Nami asked after having recovered the schock.

"Well, it seems we got ourselves a little sister after all", Robin said, smiling a sincere happy smile this time.

Nami looked confused but she herself smiled a happy smile after reading the piece of paper Robin handed to her with her devils fruit ability. When everyone recovered from the schock Robin and Nami explained to them instead of having them read the message, as it was kind of private for Zoro and Aoi-chan.

When everyone kinda understood the importent parts they all went after Zoro, hoping with all their life that he wasen't lost. And supricingly he wasen't.

´_Seems like he's only serious when it's important to him_´, both Robin and Nami thought with a smile. _´A little´, _seeing as they got there the same time as him thought he had he had a head start.

~x~

Zoro ran and ran trying for the hell of it not getting lost, cause he didn't have time for it. He never wanted to admit that he had a bad sense of directions but this time he just had to get it right. He mumbled the adress over and over trying to find it. And he actually did. Thought the crew seemed to have caught up to him already when he had actually started running before them, meaning he had maybe done some wrong turns.

He didn't really think at the moment, so he was just about to crush the door open when he felt hands holding his own to his back.

"UUGH... Let me go Robin!" He screamed trying to loosen his hand from her grip.

"Zoro, listen! You can't just barge in there without a plan first!" Nami complained.

"We will get her out of there, Swordsman-san. So calm down." Robin reassured him.

"So, here's the plan..." Nami started.

~x~

Aoi was looking out the window from her room, lost in her thoughts.

´_I wonder if they're even going to notice the message...probably not. It feels as thought the heaven gave me only a few days of happiness expecting me pay by a life full of misery...so mean. I just figured it out that I love Zoro...*blush* what if someone else read it...Oh no...Oh noo..Oh no nonononono! If someone else read it from the town they may know who I am and then they'll tell my parents... and then.. and then...? No, nothing much will happen that's worse than this. Maybe a few humiliation and stuff but nothing else. Maybe a scold from my parents, and then a house aresst for the rest of my life..._´

Aoi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone knocking on her window in front of her with a rock. Only after the fifth knock did she even hear the sound.

"Huh?" She wondered aloud. "What's that sound?"

That was when she looked down the window to see a familiar green-haired standing in her garden. First she couldn't believe it and thought that she was dreaming. Then she pinched her arm making the man outside laugh when he saw that. Wich made her blush both because of embarassment and realisation that this wasn't a dream. That's when her tears began to run.

~x~

_´So, here's the plan: Someone will knock on the door to see if we can convince the parents to let her be free, wich is highly doubtful as to someone who does something like this so she wont go out. But they are still her parents so we will still try. If that doesn't work someone will try to get the attention of Aoi-chan from her room, as she will probably be there, and as you said Zoro her room is at the back of the house, the window facing the backyard. Try to make her pack all her most important stuff that she'll need, so she will be ready to get out of there before her parents go to her room, wich they'll probably do to be sure she's still you get the signal from the ones convincing the parents that it isn't work, try to open up the window without making a sound and getting her out of there with all her stuff._

_And so the ones doing the convincing is: Me and Robin, cauce we're girls and smarter than any of you, so the parents won't get scared and knows that she isn't the only girl there then, and because Robin will be able to give you a signal without having to say anything or move because of her devil fruit ability. _

_The one to grab Aoi-chan's attention will be Zoro, cause she trust him the most and will be able to grab her attention faster._

_Franky and Usopp will be at the ship, to defend it if anyone comes and to be ready when we will go. _

_The other guys will be near Zoro and Aoi-chan if anyone comes in the way or anything else. Understood?´_

Zoro is now standing in front of Aoi's window seeing her look out from it seeming to be lost in thoughts. And while Zoro part was to grab her attention it seems like the opposite just happened.

Zoro thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long black curly hair falling down her back almost completly and some hair down her shoulders, her big blue eyes finally in view with long black eyelashes, as her straight long bangs was hairclipped on each side of her face. Even thought you couldn't see her whole body, you could see half from the window, and instead of her wearing a baggy hooded sweatshirt she was wearing a darkblue shirt with tight sleeves almost covering half her arm and white flowers on her shoulders that you couldn't see much because of her hair. He was suddenly reminded of one of his conversations with her about her favorite color being deep midnight blue. Was it just a coincidence? (A/N: Aoi means blue)

It seems like hours had gone by but in reallity it was only a couple of minutes when he got woken up from his trance by an impatient Luffy from the other side of the big garden.

As it seems like Aoi won't get out of her own trance he started to look for something to throw at the window to get her attention to him. When he finally found a rock started throwing lightly, being careful of not crashing the window, wich will ruin the plan and Aoi will be hurt, wich he would never want to happen.

He threw it a couple of times before finally getting her attention. She looked so suprised that I think she was thinking she was dreaming, as she pinched her arm, wich made me chuckle a bit. Her cheeks blossomed red with embarassment. And when she finally noticed that it wasn't a dream her tears ran down her cheeks.

Zoro forgot what his mission was when he saw her cry but remembered it again after a moment. He started climbing quietly up to the window while Aoi noticed what they were trying to do and started trying to open up the window without trying to make a sound. When Zoro was beside her window he slowly took out two of his swords and motioned her to movie out of the way. She nooded and moved.

He cut open the window without making a sound or a screech, wich amazed Aoi making her forget where she was and what they were doing while almost screaming out "Amazing!", but before that Zoro almost by instict held her mouth so she wouldn't scream and make her parents and bodyguard run up to her room.

´_Ops... forgot_´, thought Aoi with an apologetic expression on her face.

Zoro smiled seeing her familiar face, even thought she was a girl she still had her personality from when disguising as a boy.

Remembering his mission he whispered quietly: "Aoi", making her blush by him saying her real name. "Pack your things fast, important things, like clothes and stuff. Nami and Robin are trying to convince your parents but if it doesn't go well we have to escape fast before they come up here to check on things."

Understanding the plan, she took out a big bag and started putting clothes she needed, bathroom stuff, money she had saved since she was little, her diary, pictures of her family (she still loved her parents) and herself when she was small and older, her beloved wooden sword, and some other important stuff. It got heavy but all the training with Zoro made her carry it easily, thought Zoro took it out of her hand and carried it instead.

"I'll let the others take it down for now to be more prepared, is that alright with you?" Zoro whispered.

"Yeah, of course", she whispered back.

He leaned down the window. "Psst!", he took the bag and let it fall down not really worried about it hitting the ground. Two arms stretched out to grab the bag, careful not to break anything inside.

~x~

"Please, Mister and Madam! Do you want her to be miserable for the rest of her life?" Nami asked sincerly, trying to convince them. Even thought the mother seemed to want to give in, the father still didn't think it was safe for her.

"No means no! Now leave or I'll call the bodyguards to take throw you out!" he yelled loud and angry.

Robin had already given the signal so they were probably taking her out right now.

He slammed the door shut right in front of their faces.

"Like expected..." Nami sighed. "I just hope they get out before they're caught..."

~x~

"Honey... you know they are probably planning on making her escape right about now.." she sighed, she was her mother so she knew how she was thinking. Even while acting polite in front of her, she knew Aoi's real personality.

"I know... that's why I sneaked a letter inside of her diary that I know she will take with her no matter what. It was my birthday present to her when she was 6 years old", he smiled sadly, thinking that his baby's all grown up.

"Me too.." she smiled he same sad smile. Suprising father, about the same thinking both parents had. "But i tucked it inside her favorite dark midnightblue shirt she got from me a year ago..." a tear fell from her cheek, accompanied by many more. "Uuhh.."

Father sighed. "We should probably go to the harbor if we wanna see her again before she goes on her own... or else we wont be seeing her for along time", mother started crying loudly, with fathers arms around her comforting her.

~x~

They had now sucessfully gotten Aoi, and were all running towards the ship.

"Aaahhh! Aoi-chan! I didn't expect you to be such a beauty under that awful disguise!" Sanji showed his usual love for beautiful woman to Aoi. Wich made her blush slightly. And Zoro, of course, got annoyed at that.

"Shut the hell up, you shit-cook, she's mine!" wich made Aoi blush like crazy, wich made Robin chuckle.

"Now who was it that said something about blushing? hmm?" Robin said, making Aoi blush even more if that was possible.

The blushing and all made her clumsy and slower.

"Should I carry you?" Zoro asked.

"Eh? EEEEHHH?" she almost screamed of embarrasment. "No,nononono, I'm fine! I can walk myself! I mean run! Yes, run! You don't have to! I'm fine..." she started mumbling and all.

Zoro sighed, then came up with something. He started grinning. He took her up wich made her start protesting.

"_I Love You", _Zoro whispered in her ear. Making her stop like a statue, while her brain registered what he just said. He never ones told her that.

´_I Love you... I Love you... I love you... I love you..._´, her brain remembering his words over and over again. ´_He actually told me he loved me...wait... HE LOVES ME!_´ (A/N: Slow...)

Zoro knew it worked when her now pale face started getting redder and redder and her body actually started heating up, seems like she was really embarrassed. ´_More than I tought_´

But what really made him happy was the way she started curling herself up to him hiding her face. And after a few moments her skin started to return to her normal color and her body started to cool down. And soon enough soft, soft snores could be heard.

´_She must not have had any good sleep these days... like me..._´ He smiled.

~x~

It wasn't long to the harbor, and almost immediatly she had to be woken up when they got to the ship. They would probably ler her sleep but there seemed to be a little suprise just as they started sailing. Just at the harbor, there standing, you could see two crying parents waving. One blue eyed with curly short brown hair and one green eyed with straight long black hair with straight long bangs cupped to one side.

When Aoi saw them she started crying and waving too until she couldn't see them anymore. Still crying Zoro squeezed her to his side, walking her to the woman's quarter to let her sleep. He sat her down to the bed with him by her side until she stopped crying and was sleeping now. He just stared at her, letting the feeling of something missing slowly go away, and let the happiness wash over him.

~x~

When Robin noticed Zoro wasn't coming out she got a little bit worried. She peeked inside the room, only to see the two love birds sleeping next to eachother on the same bed, with the most relaxed and happiest expression on their faces she has ever seen. *she shuts the door softly*

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Thats all folks!"**_

_**(A/N: **__**If you still don't know what the titel means then I'll explain: Aoi (the girls name) means Blue, while Ken (her 'nickname' while disguising as a boy) means Sword, so; **__**Blue Sword**__**. Know what I mean? Nice, huh? I'm actually a little proud of myself because of that, hehe :3**__**) **_**Woah I almost looked like C****hopper!**

**About Aoi/Ken, I guess you aren't be that suprised, it's not that new of a plot, but it still got stuck to my head and I wanted to try out my own fanfic instead of just reading them :).**

**For those who read it, thank you! Both to those who liked it and didn't and who just wasted your precious time on someone as unimportant as me *cries*, just kidding **_a little..._**. But if you don't mind wasting it, can you please review and let me know why you liked it or didn't. Maybe I'll continue about their relationship on the ship if alot of you liked it **_wich is highly doubtfoul.. Sorry for complaining!_**.**

_**Cya!**_


End file.
